Just a relaxing Hogwarts story
by Pharaoh-Raoboh
Summary: The blood wars and the battle of Hogwarts are already more than 10 years ago. After Traveling the world and gaining plenty of Knowledge and artifacts for his personal collection Harry decides to settle down. Back where his life truly started, Hogwarts, he makes time for his friends, his colleagues and his students. (AU epilogue)


_**Lost for a decade.**_

_By Anne Miller_

My dear readers of The Daily Prophet, when I was asked to write a column about the end of the blood-wars I was ecstatic. You all know that it has been 10 years since those terrible days ended and because we already mourned the week before, we will all party like we do every year to celebrate the peaceful times we live in today. Lots of owls came with invitations for me and I was ready to choose with who I would party this year. But I never chose, you see my dear readers, I started thinking about all the people I would like to share this day with and something, or I should say someone came to mind.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived and man who conquered, would be my number one guest on any party concerning this day. This man, whose story is one of legends, is almost a legend himself. Where it not for his close friends (the Weasley family and others) telling us he comes home every christmas it would almost seem like he just disappeared after saving us from the hell we lived in just 10 years ago. So as my most faithful readers probably predicted already, I went on an investigation. Lots of owls where flying these past couple of days and the information I gathered will be presented in a manner easily readable for my dear readers.

Just a couple of months after the battle of Hogwarts Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin -Gaunt started a journey around the globe.

That is all the information I could gather for the las 9 years and 10 months. I know my dearest readers I am sad as well, but even his closest friends did not exactly know, or would not say, where exactly he had been or what he had done. About the other 2 months however we do have a lot of information.

After all funerals were over and done with Harry Potter went to Gringotts in order to gain access to his lordship and the money in the potter vaults, it was needed for the restoration of not only his ancestral home, but for multiple shops in Diagon and the Hogwarts castle. Yes you read that right my dear readers, this young adult who just got out of a war was ready to sacrifice his own money in order to help all who needed. So He went to get an Inheritance test done to prove, with a drop of blood and Goblin magick, he was eligible for the Lord ring of House Potter. When the results came in Sir Ronald Weasley, knighted by the ministry for his brave deads in the war, told me all Goblins where staring with their mouths wide open at the piece of paper in their hands! If you would think about it a little, it isn't really a surprise that he wasn't just Lord Potter, but Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt.

The Potter part is obvious. The Black part is inherited through his grandmother Dorea Black(deceased) and his Godfather the late lord Sirius Black. The Peverell family, most people probably know them from the tales of Beedle the Bard, was split in around the 6th century into the Prewitt, The Potter, and the Blanche Families. Potter being the closest to the main line, Prewitt dieng out in the last war, though the Weasleys are closest related, and the Blanche Family being a major French family who are the most distantly related to the main line.

Lord Potter-Black-Peverell gained the Gaunt and Slytherin titles by right of conquest. While most people are familiar with this law, the right of conquest is also a magical principal. When 2 bloodlines fight to the death, the winner takes all. In this case It was Harry Potter against the Dark Lord. This law however only works one way, the family who is first attacked won't lose anything if their line dies out and the closest living relative will be the next heir.

So, a grimm story but the reason our world could be build up so quickly and why nobody had to pay Hogwarts anything to go to for the first 7 years. I know all of you are probably sitting there, looking at this paper with big eyes and please know that I was just as shocked as you all are right now, ut the shocks are not over just yet. My dear readers in all my Gryffindorisch behaviour I thought is was a great idea to just owl the man himself and ask what he was doing. I actually never imagined I would get a reply back so quickly. His letter read:

I'm in Switzerland right now, studying and relaxing like I've done the last couple of years. I'll be back in England this year however and I don't have any plans of leaving after I'm back.

Yes you read that right, our saviour and political powerhouse called Harry Potter-Black- Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt will be back before the end of the year!

With this news in mind I hope all of you have a wonderful day and a tasteful feast tonight!

Anne Miller 02/05/2009


End file.
